


Yesterday (love was such an easy game to play)

by leet19



Series: It used to be love (love that has gone cold) [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cheating, Coma, F/M, Good Loki, Infidelity, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Post-Lies, Steve Angst, Temporary Character Death, pre-Lies
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:24:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1548842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leet19/pseuds/leet19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Steve sonrió, mientras Bucky envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Esta no es la manera en que imaginó su vida, habían muchas cosas que podían salir mal y él podía perderlo todo. Pero no podía importarle mucho, sobre todo cuando tenía a Bucky a su lado. </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yesterday (love was such an easy game to play)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Yesterday (love was such an easy game to play)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2092104) by [Letizia_Evans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letizia_Evans/pseuds/Letizia_Evans)



Steve sonrió, mientras Bucky envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Habían pasado a dejar a Sharon a su hotel antes de venir a casa, Steve lo había hecho pasar y había entrado en la cocina para buscar algo de beber, Bucky había venido justo detrás.

-Loki no va a estar hoy-murmuró el castaño contra su cuello, dejando suaves besos en su piel.

-¿Te quedarás?

-Sabes que sí-Steve sonrió.

* * *

Steve Rogers conoció a Bucky Barnes cuando tenía quince años, se hicieron inseparables desde entonces. Dar el siguiente paso, a la edad de veinte, fue natural para ellos, enamorarse y estar juntos era fácil, como si fuera una extensión de su amistad. Se enlistaron en el ejército juntos, ambos ansiosos por probarse a sí mismos. Por lo que había sido terrible cuando Bucky cayó de ese avión, justo segundos antes de que Steve pudiera llegar a él y rescatarlo. Steve quiso morir en ese mismo instante, el dolor más atroz lo envolvió e intentó suicidarse pero Peggy, su buena amiga Peggy, lo detuvo una y otra vez, lo convenció que tenía que seguir viviendo, que Bucky jamás hubiera querido eso para él. Así que Steve lo intentó, volvió a América y consiguió un buen trabajo en SHIELD, se hizo amigo de Natasha Romanov, quién le presentó a quién sería su esposo. Loki.

Loki era la persona más increíble que él hubiera conocido jamás, era fuerte, divertido, inteligente. Steve no había tenido opción. Cayó enamorado instantáneamente. Por primera vez después de tiempo, se sintió como si Bucky le hubiera mandado alguien para amar, alguien que él pudiera querer y no sentirse culpable al respecto, saber de que Bucky nunca habría querido que él se encerrara en sí mismo. Así que empezó a salir con Loki, lo fue conociendo más, fue cayendo más y cuando le pidió matrimonio, estaba seguro que nunca podría ser más feliz que cuando el moreno le dijo que sí. La boda fue espléndida, sus amigos estaban felices por ellos, Loki y él hicieron muchos planes, pasaron una hermosa luna de miel. Cuando regresaron, se asentaron en una vida cotidiana que los llenaba y los hacía felices, Steve no podía pedir más.

Fue entonces cuando recibió la llamada de que habían encontrado a Bucky. Vivo.

Ese día fue muy confuso, Steve había ido al hospital donde alojaban a Bucky, le dijeron que había estado en coma en un hospital pequeño, que acababa de despertar, que había perdido la memoria pero podía recordar su propio nombre. Steve no podía creerlo. Cuando lo vio, las lágrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos, Bucky lo miró con esos hermosos ojos marrones y pareció sorprenderse.

-¿... Steve?-preguntó con voz insegura y el rubio se lanzó a abrazarlo. 

-Bucky, Bucky, Bucky...-murmuró en su cabello mientras el castaño lo abrazaba también con fuerza. Steve le contó lo que había sucedido, habló en voz baja sobre la caída y la depresión que había tenido (no le dijo que intentó matarse), le dijo de su trabajo y sus amigos pero no le habló de Loki, no se sentía listo para hablarle de eso ahora. Bucky dormía casi todo el tiempo, sus músculos estaban tensos y agarrotados de haber pasado tanto tiempo sin movimiento, tres años de estar en coma pero empezó a recuperarse lentamente. Bucky estaba leyendo una revista en su cama cuando un hombre de cabello negro y ojos verdes entró en el cuarto, era muy guapo, todo piel pálida y piernas largas, Bucky le sonrió inmediatamente.

-¿Puedo ayudarte?-preguntó.

-Depende ¿Eres Bucky Barnes?

-El único e inigualable-el hombre sonrió y le ofreció su mano.

-Soy Loki Laufeyson, vengo de parte del señor Anthony Stark-Bucky enarcó una ceja, había escuchado mucho del hombre, genio, millonario, filántropo, playboy, todos lo sabían.

-¿Y qué desea tu señor?-Loki bufó ante eso de "señor" pero sonrió.

-"Mi señor" desea ofrecerle sus servicios para una nueva prótesis, completamente mejorada, de su brazo-el castaño miró el brazo de metal que tenía y lo consideró, la prótesis le molestaba y le dolía un poco, no parecía nada malo confiar en alguien que decían que era un genio.

-Es bienvenido a intentar-Loki sonrió brillantemente y Bucky se encontró sonriendo automáticamente. Fue en ese momento en que llegó Steve, el rubio se quedó sorprendido al encontrar a su esposo dentro y tragó nerviosamente-¡Stevie! Ven a conocer al señor Laufeyson, Tony Stark lo ha enviado-Steve sonrió, ocultando su nerviosismo.

-¿Otra vez presentándote con ese nombre?-bromeó suavemente y Loki se sonrojó levemente. Steve respiró hondamente antes de girarse a su amigo, era ahora o nunca, lo sabía, ya no podía evitar más el tema-Déjame presentartelo correctamente, Bucky. Él es Loki Rogers-Laufeyson... mi esposo-la sonrisa de Bucky pareció haberse quedado pegada en su rostro mientras sus ojos se dirigieron automáticamente a su mano izquierda donde descansaba su banda de oro.

-Es un gusto conocerte oficialmente, Bucky-sonrió Loki con calma, el castaño asintió, aún si ser capaz de hablar. Loki se disculpó unos minutos después, tenía varias cosas que hacer, le sonrió brillantemente a Bucky y le dio un suave beso a Steve antes de marcharse. El silencio era tenso cuando quedaron solos.

-¿Cuándo ibas a decírmelo?-preguntó el castaño con la cabeza baja, su cabello ocultaba parte de su rostro.

-No sabía cómo hacerlo...-respondió Steve nerviosamente.

-¿Crees que te lo reprocharía?-preguntó Bucky, ladeando un poco la cabeza.

-Yo...

-Steve, estuve desaparecido tres años, tú pensaste que estaba muerto... no te culpo por seguir tu vida-dijo el castaño con sinceridad, el rubio bajó la cabeza-. Loki se ve como una persona buena, es divertido y muy guapo, escogiste bien.

-¿En serio lo crees?-preguntó en voz baja y Bucky asintió, estiró su mano y tomó la de Steve con cuidado.

-Siempre voy a ser tu amigo, Steve-el rubio asintió, dándole un suave apretón a su mano.

* * *

Pasó un año después de que Bucky volvió a aparecer, SHIELD le consiguió un trabajo y empezó a recuperar su vida, poco después empezó a salir con Sharon Carter, una mujer muy hermosa e inteligente, hacían muy buena pareja. Steve no estaba celoso. ¿Cómo podía estarlo? Bucky tenía derecho a seguir su vida, igual que él lo había hecho pero... a veces sentía que su estómago se encogía cuando veía a Loki y Bucky reír juntos, como si fueran antiguos toda la vida y ahora con Sharon, todo se volvía más grande, todos eran amigos, todo era perfecto. Hasta el día que no lo fue.

Steve había estado en una de las fiestas de caridad, Loki no había podido ir, después del rescate del seascuestrado Tony Stark, todos en Stark Industries estaban en máximo secreto. Loki, al ser uno de los amigos más cercanos y socio inventor, había estado muy ocupado desde el regreso del hombre, ambos metidos en un proyecto muy secreto del que solo Pepper y Rodhey conocen. Steve se sentía un poco mareado en la fiesta, caminó hacia el baño a mojarse la cara, cerrando los ojos un momento, Bucky entró poco después.

-Steve ¿estás bien?-preguntó con preocupación.

-Sí, sí... solo un poco mareado-musitó el rubio, pasándose una mano por el cabello.

-¿Seguro?-preguntó Bucky, acercándose a él. Steve se giró a mirarlo y no pudo apartar la mirada, Bucky lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, buscando algún signo de enfermedad en su rostro y le recordó tanto a cuándo lo cuidaba de niño que no pudo detenerse a sí mismo cuando se inclinó a besarlo. Bucky se tensó, su cuerpo poniéndose completamente rígido y Steve empezó a entrar en pánico en su propia mente. Entonces Bucky lo cogió con fuerza de la cintura y lo giró, volteándolo hacia la pared y besándolo profundamente. Steve gimió contra sus labios, enredando sus brazos en su cuello, pegándose más a él. Pasaron besándose varios minutos antes de que los dos volvieran a pensar correctamente, entonces Steve se separó de golpe. Los dos se miraron con los ojos ensanchados, sin poder creer lo que habían hecho.

-Oh, por Dios-susurró el rubio y salió casi corriendo de ahí. Steve no se detuvo a despedirse de nadie, simplemente cogió su abrigo y se marchó. Pasó horas sentado en su cama en su casa, pensando en lo que había hecho, en el error que había cometido, no podía creer que le hubiera faltado de esa manera a Loki, que hubiera traicionado su confianza de esa manera.

-¿Steve?-el rubio casi salta cuando escuchó la voz de su esposo, Loki lucía ojeroso, cansado pero sus ojos brillaban con fuerza-¿Está todo bien?

-Sí... te estaba extrañando-dijo con una débil sonrisa, Loki acarició su mejilla y lo abrazó.

-Yo también te extrañé-murmuró, Steve apretó los ojos con fuerza y escondió su rostro en su cuello. Juró que no volvería hacerlo jamás mientras veía a Loki dormir, no iba a dejar que volviera a pasar.

* * *

Pero entonces pasó de nuevo.

Steve y Bucky habían sido puestos al mando de un proyecto, Steve había tratado de evitar a Bucky de cualquier manera sin llamar la atención por lo que se fue rápidamente y se olvidó que tenían que ir a recoger a un empresario al aeropuerto por lo que Bucky fue solo. Suerte de suertes, hubo un accidente, llamaron a Steve al hospital, el rubio casi sintió que se le caiga el corazón de angustia y se apresuró a buscarlo. Bucky estaba bien, solo tenía un golpe en el brazo, el carro adelante había sido más dañado; Steve estuvo nervioso todo el tiempo que estuvo y el camino a su apartamento fue tenso, cuando Steve puso un pie dentro del lugar, fue Bucky quien lo besó primero. Y esta vez Steve no huyó, le correspondió con fuerza, apretándose a él, descargando toda la angustia que sintió pensando que una vez más lo había perdido.

Fue entonces cuándo todo comenzó. Steve se sentía dudoso de manejar una relación de esta manera, cada vez que se iba a domir y envolvía a Loki entre sus brazos, una angustia muy grande lo invadía y pedía perdón silenciosamente mientras lo amaba. Poco a poco, esa sensación empezó a disminuir, empezaron a sentirse más confiados, empezaron a arriesgarse más, apoyándose en su suerte, se creyeron invencibles y se olvidaron que la suerte, eventualmente, se acaba.

* * *

Loki se sentó en el borde la cama, mirando la pared. Tony se alzó de la cama y se apoyó en su hombro.

-¿Me contarás lo que pasó?-preguntó en voz baja, besando suavemente su hombro. Loki se quedó en silencio unos minutos, pensando en lo que había pasado, sintiendo recién el peso de lo que pasó. Steve había roto cada voto que se habían prometido hace cuatro años, Bucky había regresado un año después de su boda ¿Habían estado juntos desde entonces? ¿Fueron todos esos gestos de amistad de parte de Bucky... falsos? Loki veía su vida caerse a su alrededor y sentía como el odio empezaba a crecer en él.

-Steve Rogers es la persona más cruel del mundo-dijo con voz inexpresiva-y yo voy a destruirlo-Tony se quedó en silencio unos segundos luego besó su cuello y le ofreció una sonrisa.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

Loki sonrió.

 


End file.
